


Status Ailments

by Scientia_Fantasia



Category: Bravely Default: Flying Fairy
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-25
Updated: 2014-04-25
Packaged: 2018-01-20 18:35:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1521224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scientia_Fantasia/pseuds/Scientia_Fantasia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"A whimsical bow made of silver and adorned with pink feathers. It offers excellent flex at normal temperatures. [25% chance to cause Charm]"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Status Ailments

**Author's Note:**

> I'm just messing around with gameplay as story elements (which the game does pretty well with imho). Featured: Confuse, Charm, if disorientation or accidental magical coercion will bother you you might want to pass this fic over

Ringabel scuffed his feet along the grass, attempting to make it as obvious as possible that he was displeased with his situation without actually _pouting_. Refined gentlemen didn’t pout.

 

But they could be pests.

 

“Ugh, what is your problem, Ringabel?” Edea eventually gave in, falling back behind the other two to match Ringabel’s pace. “Still pouting about us not letting you stay and flirt with all the women in Florem?”

 

“No!” Ringabel insisted, crossing his arms. He could see Agnès’ and Tiz’s “not this again” headshakes out of the corner of his eye. “I just think we shouldn’t have hurried out of the city so fast. If you never take time to relax, you’ll tire out easily during treks like this. We should have stayed and looked at the sights—“

 

“What, so you could take girls there?” Edea asked.

 

“And,” Ringabel continued, determind, “Try the local cuisine—“

 

“So you could hit on the waitresses.”

 

Ringabel sighed. “Women aren’t the _only_ thing that I care about, you know. I just think we should stop and smell the roses!”

 

He stopped insistently, and walked over to a patch of yellow flowers to the side of the path, plucking one up before turning back to Edea.

 

“Here you are my dear, this would go beautifully in your hair,” he crooned, holding it out and bowing.

 

Edea rolled her eyes. “Put it in your own hair,” she said, before turning and joining the rest of their group.

 

“Oh, why do you spurn me so,” Ringabel sighed, nevertheless following after the three of them. Maybe he would put it in his hair. He wouldn’t look so horrible.

 

But first he supposed he should take his own advice. He brought the flower up to his nose to smell it, and…coughed. It smelled horrible, he was glad he hadn’t passed this on to…to…who, now?

 

He stared at the flower, then looked around. His surroundings seemed familiar, but he couldn’t make them out at all. All of the pieces were there, but he couldn’t seem to put them together. Was he…dreaming?

 

He heard garbled sounds and turned to face them, and only saw figures that elicited the same feelings as the rest of his surroundings. He couldn’t even tell for sure how many of them there were. But they were getting closer, and—

 

One grabbed his arm, and Ringabel immediately pulled the bow off his back and whacked the figure with it, stumbling backwards when he was released. Moments later, something hit him.

 

Everything clicked back into place.

 

His face stung, Edea was standing in front of him looking irritated—behind her, Tiz was sitting on the ground, clutching his head, and crouching beside him was Agnès, worrying over him. Ringabel was holding that ostentatious pink bow they’d gotten from Norende.

 

Edea punched him in his arm, lighter than she’d apparently slapped him. “Don’t stop and smell the flowers _here_ you idiot!”

 

“Sorry, sorry,” Ringabel conceded, rubbing his face that was undoubtedly red from the assault. He went over and crouched in front of Tiz, who was still clutching his head. “Are you alright?” he asked.

 

Tiz looked up at him, and froze, eyes locked with Ringabel’s. His pupils visibly dilated.

 

“Uh,” went Ringabel, “Are you—“

 

Tiz leaned forward and wrapped his arms around Ringabel’s shoulders, nuzzling into his neck. “I’m okay now that you’re here,” he sighed.

 

Ringabel’s face grew warm. He hoped it wasn’t any noticeably redder than before.

 

“You smell nice,” Tiz continued. Ringabel put his hands on Tiz’s shoulders and pried him off, holding him away.

 

“Is he okay?” Agnès asked.

 

“I don’t know, I think—“ Ringabel started, but was interrupted when Tiz grabbed his face and pulled him into a kiss.

 

Ringabel immediately pushed him off, trying to ignore his pounding heart and Edea’s stifled giggles. “M-my apologies,” he stammered out, and hit the side of Tiz’s head, hard enough to hurt. Tiz winced, and looked back at Ringabel.

 

“…oh,” went Tiz. Ringabel gave him a pitying look. “Oh, no, I’m so sorry…!”

 

“I think I should be the one apologizing,” Ringabel said, trying not to laugh as Tiz covered his quickly reddening face. “Let’s just put this all behind us, yes?”

 

Tiz nodded and stood up, looking insistently away. Ringabel got up, too, brushing himself off and attempting to keep his cool. He could handle mistakes usually, but that was just too many at once. Fortunately, Edea refrained from commenting.

 

Or at least, refrained from commenting immediately.

 

After they had gotten on their merry way and Agnès had mercifully engaged Tiz in conversation to assuage the awkward silence, Edea turned to Ringabel and said, “Well, it looks like I misjudged you.”

 

“Hm?”

 

“Women _aren’t_ the only thing you care about, are they?”

 

Ringabel was somewhat taken aback, and wondered what in that embarrassing sequence of events could possibly have had Edea take such a favorable stance.

 

Then, Edea gave a quick nod towards Tiz, and smirked.

 

Ringabel balked.

 

“That’s not what I meant!”

 

“But isn’t it true?”

 

“Well…yes, but…”

 

He huffed, crossing his arms. He wasn’t going to win this one. He never won against Edea, really, but he tried to keep that fact out of mind.

 

“Don’t worry,” Edea said, “your secret’s safe with me.”

 

“What secret?”

 

Ringabel and Edea both looked over, to see Tiz’s innocent, questioning face.

 

“Nothing!” Ringabel answered, forcing a smile. “Don’t worry about it, it’s just another of our petty fights.”

 

“…well, if you say so.”

 

He didn’t seem convinced.


End file.
